narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Release
using a Lightning Release technique.]] is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leaves them vulnerable to a finishing strike.Naruto chapter 422, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 308, pages 4-5''Naruto'' chapter 308, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 412, pages 14-15''Naruto'' chapter 463, page 9 While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness.Naruto chapter 411, pages 16-17''Naruto'' chapter 470, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 473, page 4 When the technique is released from their bodies, and thus not requiring physical contact, it does not move as fast as true lightning. Instead, due to the control the user has to exert over it, it moves far slower, which can give opponents time to still react.Naruto chapter 334, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 384, pages 10-11 Lightning Release is common to the ninja of Kumogakure. Relationship with other Natures * Lightning is strong against earth, because it can easily travel through and break the ground apart. However, it is weak against wind because it is a natural electrical insulator. At the same time, lightning can potentially surpass the penetrative force of wind by increasing the former's vibration frequency high enough. * Lightning also has a unique relation with water, since water conducts electricity. This means that a Water Release technique can be used to increase the damage of a Lightning Release technique and vice versa.Naruto chapter 461, page 2 Though this also means that if one's opponent still has a physical connection with the water, either a pre-existing source or one created with their own chakra, then they can be paralysed via their own technique. * Lightning is much more powerful when it utilises natural lightning;Naruto chapter 391, page 7 a powerful Fire Release technique shot into the sky can produce thunderclouds in preparation for this.Naruto chapter 391, pages 3-5 * Lightning-natured chakra is a component of the following kekkei genkai: Storm Release and Explosion Release.* Lightning-natured chakra is a component of the following Kekkei Genkai: Storm Release, Thunder Release, which is used through the manipulation of Raijin, Venus Lightning Release which was created by Ace Korimachi through unknown means, and Negative Black Lightning Release by manipulating Meiraijin.. Trivia * In Kumogakure, the Third Raikage utilised Black Lightning. He later taught Darui how to use it.Naruto chapter 526, page 3 * Limelight is considered to be the most powerful and destructive of all Lightning Release techniques.Naruto: Shippūden episode 66 * In Kumogakure, the utilised Black Lightning. He later taught Darui how to use it. There are a considerable number of other colored lightning techniques, such as Purple Lightning, Violet Lightning, Red Lightning, Green Lightning and White Lightning. See Also * techniques|Jutsu|q=Chakra_Nature= }} * users|Characters|q=Chakra type= }} References Category:Chakra Natures Category:Lightning Release